How many Fe Mulan?
by xlilyxleex
Summary: "How many ,Mulan?" Shang tries to convince Mulan to have a big family but she isn't having it ,but shang knows how to change a girls mind. Rated M for sex but I hope it's tasteful and not Ma material.
1. Chapter 1

"No, we are only having 2 kids !" "But! Mulan don't you want a big family?" " we can have centuries of grandkids for all to see !" " YOU don't have to wash and replace their clothes every day do you, Shang?" "I'm just not ready for that! All I had in life was just little brother and I was great! I'm the hero of China so having more than 2 or 3 is unnecessary!" Besides, I am the temple that holds these kids of yours so I choose how many, Okay!". Mulan walks to the sliding door of their bedroom and goes to the balcony while slamming the door behind her. Dragging her feet she stares at the stars which glow brightly in the sweet breezy night of China.

Tears wiped away by the breeze like the ancestors are trying to comfort her. Behind her, she feels a presence approach her. Slowly she opens the slit of her dress for her blade but she felt hands slide in front of her and wrap around her hips . " well I guess you can't take the warrior out of the girl, huh?". "Shang you should be more careful ...I could have hurt you.".As she slowly closes her slitted dress Shang slides his hand in the slit and rubs her thigh underneath. Surprised she turns blushes bright red and waved Shang away. "Sweetie, I respect you, I won't push you to have what you don't like. Please come back to bed and let's find a number that we both like?". Pushing Mulan's hand away He places it back looking at Mulan bright face knowing what's running through her mind. She looks the same from their first time, he knows tonight is the night. Mulan felt the tingle of his hands sliding from the thigh to the top of her special place. She swiftly covered her mouth to stop a moan that slipped through her fingers.

" You can't hide from me Mulan, I know how you like it.".She swerves around facing Shang and leans on the balcony and he looks into her eyes from her tears and leaned in. Closing his eyes he kissed her forehead ,then her cheek, then her chin... then .. as soft as he could... he kisses her on the lips. Mulan stunned by how sweet his kisses make her nerves explode with heat all over her body with adrenaline. He dragged his lips away and intensity looks into her eyes. "Mulan, how many?" hesitant she replies," Shang, I-I don't know.". Suddenly he slowly leans to her lips again and slips in his tongue and Mulan couldn't take the sensation she was experiencing for the first time since after their wedding which was months ago. He drags away again. "how many?, Mulan" " I-I don't-". Leaning into her again but this time, he heads lower to her neck and gave her a long tongue kiss with his hands running through her clothes leaving her neck cool and Mulan's blood rushing. She starts to give little moans every time she felt his tongue sway around that one spot. She felt her vagina get moist and gave a low moan in the breezy air for only Shang to hear. Shang knew she loved it, it was her favourite . "Now, how many ,Fe Mulan? Please , tell me.". He slides his hands under her dress slit and slowly takes off her underwear. Mulan tightens her hands looking up with a hard breath she releases the words. " As many as we can handle." . Shang tosses the panties away and takes Mulan in his arms while kissing her with all the passion they can stir up inside them. Shang laid Mulan down on the king style bed.

Quickly, they both unloosened their clothes and tossed it aside. Rushing with excitement from how much he wanted Mulan shang lays flat on top of her looking into her soul and thinking bout how much he wanted to make her the mother of his kids . He used his strong muscular arms to tie down Mulan's arms . Mulan revealed in the moonlight with nothing on but the blushing face full of lust from the teasing of Shang's tongue. He knew she looked so beautiful with the light bouncing off hear body making her look heavenly. She couldn't hold back how he made her feel staring at her like that and spreads her legs wide open for him. "Shang,I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so selfish-" Stopping her mid-sentence he sticks his tongue inside her mouth and swirls it around . He then towers over her , Mulan curious, she looks down and sees his manhood with all its glory. She never really seen it before , their first time was so dark that it was new to her. She admired it but looked away from shyness. He sees this and makes a smirk and faces Mulan to look at him. " don't be shy with me , I'm your husband , okay?" " O-okay. ".Shang then begins to rub himself gently on her but was drawn by her perky but supple breasts and begins to suck them with such power leaving Mulan in pure bliss overloading her body with so much satisfaction. She wanted to do everything he said , she wanted to show him everything she could do. "please don't stop " He sees his chance and lets go of her and slowly sticks himself in her. She makes a face of pain and pleasure take over her face while her soft moans exit her red luscious lips . laying over her he felt her soft walls and she began to grab Shang's muscular back and scratches all she could to release the hot feelings of fire in her veins.

It was ecstasy hitting her with every motion. Both moving with rhythm to a beat only they could hear. Shang makes a face as if he was taking over a village. A face of power and passion, it turned Mulan on but Mulan's mind turns blank. All she could think was. " I want his kids, please let our family flourish..." She tights her grip on Shang giving him little cuts all over his back and her feet curling while shang could feel the climax arise inside of him and so does Mulan as her walls tighten around him. Mulan revealed a moan that echoed through both of their bodies which caused Shang to burst inside of her with intensity and passion for his love for her. Mulan also released all over him knowing that her loving husband has released also inside of her. He slowly gives Mulan a few more strokes before falling over to breath. Mulan felt everything leak out of her and rolled over to Shang. he wrapped his arms around her and kisses her forehead. " Just to been sure.. how many?" " Like I said Shang, as many as we can handle ." The night took over only for them to know what will happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

After a week from their argument about how many kids they wanted to bring into the world Shang had thought of a plan to help decide. " MULAN! Come downstairs I want to show you something!" Mulan came in with a slow stride in a flower and Sparrow covered kimono and her hair flying from each side of her face. She rubbed her eyes upset to have gotten out of their bed but to her surprise, she sees hundreds of scrolls all over their battle strategizing table. " Are we heading out on a mission? Did the Emperor send a message?". With a smirk on his face, he realized how much of a warrior Mulan really was, it really brought back memories of their first encounter. " No, sweetie actually these scrolls will help us determine our number of children. What?! How will these scrolls make such a choice? Well within each scroll there is a number. whatever number you choice will be our answer. How high do the numbers go to? Well, I didn't write the scrolls I had my assistant do it for me in order for me to not cheat and write the numbers I wanted. Wow, remind me to apologize to him later and give him a day off. Okay, Mulan are you ready sweetie? Shang smoothly approached Mulan from behind causing her body to stiffen as he kisses her neck softly. he then whispers," whatever we get Mulan, I will promise to be happy with it okay? ". Mulan blushed brightly but she shakes it off her sexual thoughts and approached the scrolls. she studied this like a war was approaching and they needed tactics. the scrolls all held a line and she graced each on with her fingertips she bends over to observe the scrolls giving shang a very attractive view of her silhouette, she slides her hips side to side and it teased shang enough to cause him to adjust himself in his seat. he looked away a glanced back only to see that her kimono lifted slightly from the breeze of the morning breeze. The wind revealed her round and toned bottom with a soft white appearance. He felt his male Quju Han robe lift from his manhood's arousal. Mulan finally selects the scroll of her choice and raises it high in excitement. " This one !". The sudden noise of her voice shocks him enough to quickly conceal himself. "Okay, let's see it! No, not yet I actually want to open it up for tonite. You sure sweetie. Of course, it would be a nice surprise. Besides, I could feel your eyes Mr. General so well start our journey tonite. She seductively winked and gently smiled at shang and grazed his bulge revealing her knowledge of his arousal. he blushed and ground looking away from embarrassment. He was suddenly turned on with Mulan and wanted to give her what his body want to hold back, but she left swiftly to their room to get ready for today. Soon after their busy schedule of dealing with their responsibilities they both arrived home to relax for the night. Shang still had his urge from his morning tease from his wife's beautiful figure. He saw Mulan take off her clothes to change into a more comfortable robe. " Mulan, I just want to say, *clear throat * you are beautiful." Mulan smiles smoothly and picks up the scroll from this morning. " Are you ready Sweetie ?". She slowly unties the Scroll but gently Shang has put his hands on top of means stopping her from opening it. " Mulan, I know this was my idea but I realized that the number of children should not be a concern but something that should be chosen naturally between our love for one another. Thank you, Shang! " She drops the scroll letting it roll and hit the nightstand. Mulan ran to hug her husband only to feel his manhood under his pants. She giggles as they both locked eyes and she grazes it with her fingertips only to cause shang to pick up Mulan and throw her over his shoulder and drop her on their bed. She was so impressed with his strength. He flipped her over making her lay flat on her stomach and lifting her butt in the air. He pulled her panties off with his teeth. She was extremely aroused to the point of dripping. He gave it to her slowly only to fill her up with everything he had. She was so pleased and asked him to put all his power into this moment and that she wanted his children. He grabbed her sides and put her head on the pillow to hold onto and thrust with all his power. He did this for a good time and lifted her on the wall to finish her off leaving sweaty hand prints on the wall for their memories only. The next morning Shang was smiling with the accomplished look on that sexy night together and all the interesting things they have done. He was still however curious of what the scroll might have said. He put his robe on which was located near the bed and walked over to the nightstand to read it, he picked it up and slowly begin to open it.

To Be Continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Shang was smiling with the accomplished look on that sexy night together and all the interesting things they have done. He was still however curious about what the scroll might have said. He put his robe on which was located near the bed and walked over to the nightstand to read it, he picked it up and slowly begin to open the scroll. And so it reads," Skin of silk and love as sweet, With hair of black ravens soaring to its peak. With a warrior heart, fierce and strong. The number you seek is honorable to China and all the number you seek is FA Mulan.". WHat ?! RIDDLES! How dare they! What does this mean ... fa Mulan? A number most honorable to China? As shang rereads the riddle he hears a soft voice behind him. " So you saw it too, general ?". MULAN! W-when did you wake dear? " He slowly hides the scroll behind him but its no use and she snatches the riddle away from him with a huge smirk on his face. Then Mulan states "So, I see you couldn't help yourself with the past possibilities. Mulan I just wanted to see what the chance could have been and so far I still am curious since my assistance has given you a riddle instead. Oh I know that shang because I read it last night too while you slept I had to clean up the mess of the other scrolls. Does this mean you solved the riddle? Haha! Of course, I did shang it's obvious. Oh, really? Then what do I have to do in order for me to get an answer? Well, There are somethings I would like to do. She slowly wakes over to an empty field in the back of the castle where tea and flowers are usually set. He walks following the shadow of her silhouette through the paper doors as she passes by walking across to the blossom tree they took to the castle after he proposed to her that day right under that tree. She reveals her leg from under her changpao ( Long robe). He walks over to down the field to sit right next to her while she holds a petal under her the blossom tree. " You know Shang you said it all comes to us and how the universe wants us to handle when it comes to children. Yes, Mulan but I have to know its just for my silly curiosity. You are as silly as the cat of the Matchmaker. They laugh together as he takes his hand and puts it on her leg and respectfully grabs her hand and asks her to please tell him. " As, my husband I need your support and respect as I am the temple of your children so please remember this as I explain your riddle. However, I am willing to compromise when it comes to what we can handle in this big empty castle. He sits on one knee as he holds her hand and makes a strong fist with his other hand over his heart. He states," You have my honor". She smiles ." As the general's wife and hero of China and first female warrior to break these barriers. I am most honored in China according to the riddle and so is this number. As you also see that the FA in my name is most pronounced. So you see that our luckiest number most honored is" Ba "Shang. Oh, Yes! How could I be so blind "Ba" (8)? Yes, Shang eight was our number, so you would have gotten what you wanted if you and I haven't come to terms which I am happy you have suggested before such a choice to be made. He makes a look that reveals he wished he hasn't suggested it at all but is fine with the choice they made together. However, Mulan began to turn green and starts to gag. Are you okay?! She began to throw up and slowly looks at Shang and says "Also ,I think I 'm pregnant. "


End file.
